Sorellina Sprinkles-a-Lot
Sorellina Sprinkles-a-Lot is the best baker in Lalaloopsy Land! She loves to start her day by baking all her favorite treats. All of her friends love going to her for her yummy baked pastries. She finds most problems can be solved by quickly popping something into the oven, She Causes Everyone To Have a Lot as she sets cookies and sprinkles on Everyone's Heads, Sugar on the floor, Cake on the walls and She Accidentally Makes a Mess all over the floor. Sorellina is the older sister of little Salli Sprinkles-a-Lot. Her name is based off of very small pieces of confectionery used as a decoration or to add texture to desserts such as cupcakes, doughnuts or ice cream. About Sorellina Appearance Sorellina Sprinkles-a-Lot is fair-skinned with soft pink cheeks and black eyes. Her vibrant voiletish-pink coils of hair are worn with a thin pink headband that has a bow attached to the side. Her curled bangs frame her forehead. Sorellina's normal attire consists of a sheer, dark pink dress with white ruffles on the shoulder, sleeve cuff, and hem. Over it is a yellow and white checkered pattern apron-dress.Her shoes are light pink lace-up boots with white accent and dark pink socks with white and yellow cuff. For the Super Silly Party line, Sorellina has crimped her hair and adorns it with a pale pink bow with white frosting seeping down covered with pink and yellow sprinkles and a heart-shaped cookie resting in the center. She wears a white and yellow checkered dress with a white tulle collar. Around her waist is a yellow ribbon with tiny white dot print, while the top of her skirt has a red and pale tan section reminiscent of a cookie. Along the hem of her dress is pink tulle. For shoes, she wears pale pink boots with a brown sole and pink bow on the white toe. Comes with white socks. In the rerelease, Sorellina wears a yellowish pink top with a white collar and cupcake themed sleeves. The skirt is checkered with a pink wavy hem and a light pink waistband with tiny red dot print. Included is a yellow apron with white dots and a stitched on heart. She also wears white lace socks and pale pink flats with a dark pink bow sewn to the toe. Pet Sorellina Sprinkles-a-Lot has a pet mouse. Mouse has big round ears with yellowish pink coloring inside, making them resemble cookies. Inside of the ears are white polka dots. Its eyes are black while its mouth, nose, and whiskers are magenta. Its tail is light pink. For tea parties, Mouse likes to wear a magenta bow on one of its ears. In Sorellina Loves Chocolate, its ears are chocolate cookies. Home Main article: Sorellina's house Main article: Sorrelina's cafe Trivia *December 4th is National Cookie Day. * Sorellina's name is Italian for "little sister". Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Cookie Kids Category:Pet: Mouse Category:Fanon Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Tinies Category:Girl Category:TV Series Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Sugary Sweets Category:Original Characters